


Crown Jewels

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: Greg finds out a little more about Sherrinford.





	

“This mind control by Eurus isn’t an actual thing, is it?” Greg asks Mycroft, once he’s got him back to his house and checked it’s now secure. “Only two of my coppers were with her on the flight back, and I dunno what she said to them.”

“No,” Mycroft replies wearily. “Eurus can be deeply unsettlingly, but I warned people against talking to her in case she mentioned Victor Trevor. After all, I’d hushed that up so carefully.”

_Not going there now_ , Greg decides. “So how did she get control of Sherrinford?”

“She didn’t.”

“Looked like it, what with you in her cell.”

“Moriarty got control,” Mycroft replies, “and yes, I know he’d dead. But he’s had control for years.”

“Moriarty only had five minutes with Eurus, you said,” Greg says slowly. “Could she really have got a word in edgeways, let alone tell him her cunning plan?”

“She didn’t need to,” Mycroft says bitterly. “She just needed him to see an incredibly valuable prize. She can predict the future: not infallibly, but better than any financial expert. Moriarty was willing to invest to get regular access and also occasional egress for her.”

“Invest?”

“How did Moriarty break into the Bank of England and the Tower simultaneously? Any supposedly secure public system is vulnerable to a man offering large enough bribes.”


End file.
